


how the world is wrong : muke

by falloutmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Documentaries, Hurt Michael, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmuke/pseuds/falloutmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i want everyone to know how much i loved michael gordon clifford. i made this documentary in hopes to give michael a name, a face, a meaning. i call it 'michael'. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12:34 ; today

"the hardest part about living is breathing. sometimes the breathing gets faster than it should. that is when you push yourself too hard. sometimes the breathing slows down. that is when you've finally found a bit of peace. and sometimes the breathing just stops. that is when you give up.

"no one ever wants to be remembered as the one who gave up. when they see the scars on your wrist they think of you as someone who is giving up. that makes it even harder to breathe. everything is harder these days, really. 

"but one day, when the right person comes around, they'll notice your scars and realize that you aren't giving up. you are fighting as hard as you can everyday of your life. that person is someone you want to keep. someone you can't find everyday on the streets.

"i was that someone, once upon a time. he just didn't realize it at the time. he thought of himself as a weak boy who couldn't be happy anymore. he thought his scars were ugly. he thought his life was ugly.

"that was until i made him feel beautiful again. it took a lot of time. too much time. but soon enough, he knew he was beautiful. every inch of him had beauty and purpose. i remember telling him every time he cried about his appearance, 'boy, you are every letter of the word beauty. baffling, extraordinary, amazing, unbeatable, totally-wicked... you.'

"i want everyone to know how much i loved michael gordon clifford. i made this documentary in hopes to give michael a name, a face, a meaning. i call it 'michael'. enjoy."


	2. 8:14 ; april 16th, 2011

_"hey! hello? "_

 

_"yes?"_

 

_"are you new here?"_

 

_"yes..."_

 

_"great! could i please borrow you for a moment? it won't take long."_

 

_"um... alright?"_

 

_"goody. my name is luke hemmings and i'm making an article for the school website proving that new kids prefer their old school' more than this dump."_

 

_"you're proving that the school you go to sucks?"_

 

_"pretty much. how has your first day been...?"_

 

_"michael."_

 

_"michael! how has your first day been, michael?"_

 

_"it just started."_

 

_"would you rather go back to your old school?"_

 

_"i don't know. i haven't even been to my first class."_

 

_"i agree, i agree. this school does reek of rat poison and the cafeteria food does taste ilke something a dog pooped out."_

 

_"i haven't had the cafeteria food y-"_

 

_"this place does suck."_

 

_"please leave me alone."_

 

_"come on, michael! you are my only hope!"_

 

_"you're crazy."_

 

_"love me, michael!_

 

_"want that truth? this place does suck because this lunatic guy with a camera follows people around all day!"_

 

_"he sounds terrible."_

 

_"he is terrible. i have to get to class now."_

 

_"see ya, mike-mike!"_

 

_"don't call me that."_

 

_"i love you ,best friend! aw, look at him. flicking me off a he walks down the hallway. i think him and i are gonna get along just great."_


	3. 1:26 ; april 16th, 2011

_"hey, michael!"_

_"oh, dear God."_

 

_"how's your first day, best friend?"_

 

_"it was good after you left but it seems to have gotten worse nearing this point."_

 

_"wowza. you're hurting my feelings."_

 

_"put the camera down, luke."_

 

_"you remember my name."_

 

_"it's four letters, one syllable, and very common. it' not that hard to remember."_

 

_"i remember your name because when i lived in michigan, my neighbor had a black poodle named 'michelle'. she has a sparkly pink collar and bit my butt once."_

 

_"you're insane."_

 

_"please don't go! you probably don't have anyone to sit with and i wanted to know if you would want to eat with me?"_

 

_"what makes you think i'm not sitting with anyone else?"_

_"i came over here because i saw you sitting alone eating your pb &j."_

 

_"fine. but only if you put that damned camera down."_

 

_"i'll put it down but the filming can't end. gotta tape everything just in case something good happens."_

 

_"nothing's going to happen besides me switching from my sandwich to my pringles."_

 

_"still not turning it off."_

 

_"ugh. fine."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"this is sufficiently awkward."_

 

_"it wouldn't be this awkward if you turn off-"_

 

_"not going off. what state did you come from?"_

 

_"i came from australia."_

_  
"dude! my parents are from australia! i'm not, though. i was born in new york."_

 

_"that's cool."_

 

_"so... did you have a summer love you met on the beach but had to part because you had to start school?"_

 

_"what?"_

 

_"you've never seen grease?!"_

 

_"what?"_

 

_"the movie! john travolt ! come on, you gotta know that movie!"_

 

_"uh... no. i haven't seen it."_

 

_"have you at least seen hairspray?"_

 

_"what do you think i put in my hair to keep it this perfect?"_

 

_"you are a disappointment, michael. i am offended."_

 

_"i've seen high school musical."_

 

_"that isn't the same, you uneducated noodle pig!"_

 

_"what?"_

 

_**"hemmings! camera!"** _

 

_"f**k... mrs. kennedy."_

 

_"i guess you are gonna have to turn it off."_

 

_"not if i run."_

 

_**"run and you'll have detention long enough to grow some facial hair."**   
_

 

" _i beg to differ, hemmings."_

 

_"oh, shut up. a little fun never hurt anyone."_

 

_**"lucas hemmings. i will snatch that camera from your hands if you don't bring it to me in ten seconds."**   
_

 

_"gotta blast! see you later, mike-mike."_


	4. 4:09 ; april 16th, 2011

_"michael! michael, michael!"_

 

_"please. i just want to go home."_

 

_"you can walk with me!"_

 

_"i'm riding the bus."_

 

_"i'll walk you to your bus."_

 

_"i'm good."_

 

_"c'mon, man. just trying to be friendly."_

 

_"i don't need friends, okay? i'm perfectly fine being alone."_

 

_"no one likes being alone."_

 

_"well, i do! so get out of here!"_

 

_"chill, dude."_

 

_"don't tell me to chill! you've been following me all f*cking day with that damned camera! i don't want you!"_

 

_"okay, okay."_

 

_"no! i'm so done! don't talk to me anymore, luke!"_

 

_"there he goes... this didn't go how i planned..._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

 

_"he's got a cute butt, though."_


End file.
